far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 429 - Notch's Homesitter
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 429 - Notch's Homesitter is the four-hundred twenty-ninth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the ninety-fifth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Holiday Fundraising Leaving the Hidey Hole, Kurt starts walking and says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser takes on even more importance during the holidays. $16,575.77 has been raised so far toward to the $55,000 goal of Season 5. The world save is also over fifteen gigabytes now. Minecraft News: Notch buys Beverely Hills home Notch has a new mansion in Beverley Hills that cost $70 million, the most expensive host in the neighborhood after outbidding Jay-Z. Kurt announces that he has moved to Los Angeles to housesit for Notch as he has already moved back to Sweden, before admitting he's joking. Remembering Notch has said he is a viewer, Kurt says he is particularly interested in the car showroom that the house has and says he and Vintage Beef are available on a consulting basis. Space News: Falcon 9 Launch Delayed The first stage testing flight for the Falcon 9 was delayed as it ran into issues with the static fire test. Video Rendering Woes Kurt has been having several rendering issues, stemming from when GenerikB came out with a new encoding codec. Aiming for 1080p on all his videos, Kurt is trying to stay current with the video quality. His three-year old computer has a rendering time that is three times longer than the video itself. 720p was close to a one to one render time, but now at 1080p means that Kurt has to render for hours. Kurt is looking at making a rendering computer, and Intel's processors are necessary to get the rendering down. At the end of next week, Far Lands or Bust might take a break due to trying to get videos back. Question: What was your favorite school subject? As Kurt did not enjoy school, he has art up there on his subjects. Potentially history as he has a few good history teachers. He did not like science, but enjoyed doing labs. Thinking he dropped something underwater, Kurt looks for it before continuing. Question: Has anything ever made you laugh so hard you couldn't stop? Kurt's said that happened a lot, specifically on an upcoming SpeedRunners episode. Blooper reels can get Kurt going, and he recently watched a Louis CK performance that was very funny. MCGamer's dog attacking Pause, Doc yelling 'get to the damn land' and more have been funny. Question: How did your gaming experience go? I haven't seen you play anything older than PlayStation games, even for nostalgia purposes. Were you a nameless child? Starting with the Atari 2600, Kurt had games, but was restricted on what he could play. He got a Nintendo Entertainment System for Christmas late in its life, and played Mario, Duck Hunt, Battletoads, and other games. His next system was a PlayStation 2. Compared to Coestar and MCGamer, he did not experience video game history fully. Kurt played some early PC games like Mechwarrior 2, Rainbow 6, and in college Max Payne and Call of Duty. Doing the YouTube channel has gotten Kurt into gaming again, but only if he is recording. One of the first questions he answered on this series from Brian was about this topic and Tomb Raider. Wondering if his drives are contributing to the rendering issues, Kurt digs in for the night and goes to sleep. Trivia * The end slate links to SpeedRunners with MindCrack - 32 - Cheaty Chicken and Kurt Plays Forza Horizon 2 - EP22 - Nanu Nanu.